Snakes & Lions
by Gells
Summary: “I’m tired of following orders from my father like a good little solider.” He said. “I’m going to follow my orders instead.” “And what are those orders?” I smirked. “They are to stop being such an ass and to be with you.” He said and captured my lips.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story just came to me out of nowhere and i wanted to share it. I hope you all enjoy it! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K Rowling

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The sound of my feet hitting the pavement was drowned out again as the next song on my iPhone changed. The soothing voice of John Mayer filled my headphones and I breathed out heavily as my house started to come into view. The light on the front porch was still on which meant my mother had waited up for me again. When I got to the front door my mother pulled it open.

"Mom…" I said and looked at her nightgown. I took my headphones out of my ears.

"Hermione, I told you I don't want you out so late." She said sternly.

"I like to run at night, is that so wrong?" I asked and wiped the sweat from my brow.

"Look, I know that you think that I don't know what is going on. But I do, I know that a lot of crazy things are going on in the Wizarding World and you are witch." She said following me into the kitchen.

"I am?" I said and grabbed bottled water from the fridge. "Well, that's news to me, really." I pulled a chair away from the table and sat.

"Don't get smart with me! I'm worried about you!" She basically shouted and then bit her lip.

"Well, you don't need to be worried about me. I'm fine, I promise. Plus, there isn't anything going on in the Wizarding World that you should be concerned about." I rolled my eyes and took large swig on water. "You shouldn't be up so late, mom." I looked up at the wall clock.

"Neither should you! It's 1 AM! Do you know what kind of people are around on the streets this late at night?" She demanded.

"Mom…I'm a witch, I do magic! I hardly think that I can be bested by some creep on the streets!" I yelled.

"Keep your voice down, your father is asleep." She said and sat down next to me. She tangled her fingers together as she rested her hands in her lap.

"How is he?" I asked quietly.

"He was coughing a lot tonight. I called the doctor again, but he said to just keep him on his medication…" She looked down.

"Mom…" I started.

"Please, please be careful." She looked up and me as her hands met mine. "I'm about to loose your father…I can't loose you too." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, mom," I said and swallowed hard and fought back tears of my own.

"There isn't anything I can do about your father. But I _can_ do everything in my power to keep you safe." She said looking into my eyes.

"I don't have to go back to school if you need me here." I whispered.

"No, I don't want you missing your last year at Hogwarts." She flashed me a shaky smiled.

I pushed myself forward and pulled my mother into a tight hug. "I love you, mom." I said feeling my tears spill.

"I love you too, sweetheart."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine. Just borrowing them :)

Author's Note: Onto Chapter 2! I hope you like. The chapters are a bit short.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Are you sure this is okay?" I asked my mother. She nodded and I swung my bag over my shoulder. "I'm going to go say goodbye to dad and then we can go."

"Okay, honey." She smiled but I could clearly see the frown she was trying to hide from me.

I pushed the door of my parents' room open and saw my father lying just about lifeless in bed. I gasped quietly when he coughed suddenly.

"Baby?" he said just above a whisper.

"Hi daddy," I walked over to the side of the bed. "How are you feeling today?" I asked and kissed him on his cheek.

"I'm pretty good this morning." He smiled lightly.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it."

"Where are you off to?" He looked at my bag hanging from him shoulder.

"I'm going to school, back to Hogwarts." I told him.

"That's right. I didn't realize the summer was already over." He laughed. I cringed when his laughed turned into a cough. "This is your last year, right?"

"Yeah," I said and smiled down at him.

"Good, good. I can't wait to have you all to my self next summer." He smiled.

"Bye dad, I'll call when I get there." I said.

"Good girl. I love you." He said. I kissed him again and told him I loved him too. I left the room and found my mother waiting for me by the front door.

"All set?" She asked. I nodded.

The ride to the train station was very quiet. But when we arrived my mother helped me unload my trunk and other belongings. I hugged her before disappearing between platforms 9 and 10.

"Hermione!" I turned to the sound of my name being called. Harry pulled me into a tight hug before I could even get my bearings.

"Hey." I smiled at him.

"We've missed you." I heard Ron's voice.

I spun around to face him. He smiled at me and I felt my cheeks flush. "You've grown." I said and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes well, I stocked up on my veggies this summer." He laughed. I hugged him quickly.

"Hey, girl."

"Gin! Oh, how are you?" I hugged her.

"I'm doing very well, but can we finish this on the train? Or have we decided to walk to Hogwarts instead." She smiled.

I rolled my eyes and hauled my trunk onto the train.

"Can you move faster, please?" I heard Ginny shout from behind Harry and Ron. Instinctively I raised my hand and gave her the finger. I smiled back at her and laughed.

"Oof." I bumped into the person in front me because I'd been to busy giving Ginny the finger. Fail on my part. "Sorry!" I giggled. I looked up to see who it was and my smile faded.

Draco Malfoy looked down at me without any emotion on his face. Oh, wait no that's not true. There was pure hatred in his eyes, I could be wrong but I don't think so. And just when I thought today might be somewhat of a good day.

"Maybe you should keep your eyes forward." He said and walked away from me.

"Yeah, well maybe you should learn to walk…" I said after him. Merlin, what an ass!

"Are you alright?" I heard Ron asked from behind Harry.

I turned and met his eye, I smiled at him. "Yeah I'm fine, it was just an encounter with The Shrew." I said and continued walking looking for an empty car.

"Isn't that some kind of a mouse?" Ron asked.

I smiled at him again, "sort of."

"It's actually not considered a mouse." Malfoy shouted as we passed the car he was sitting in.

"Mouse, ferret…tomato, tomato… Not much of a difference there." Gin said as she continued to walk by the train car's open door way.

"Well, except for the fact that ferrets are way uglier then shrews." Harry said and Ron laughed loudly. Malfoy stood from his seat and slammed the door shut.

"What a loser." I said under my breath. "Oh good, this one is empty!" I said. We all piled in and packed away all of our bags. Ron slid the door closed and sat down with the rest of us.

I looked around at the three of them, their eyes were on me. "What?"

"How are you?" Ron reached out and took my hand. "How's…your dad?" He asked.

I looked down at our linked hands and felt my eyes sting. "He's not so good." I breathed out. "I mean, he's still on chemo and taking medication but I don't know…I don't like to think about what could happen." I said and lowered my eyes to the floor.

"Okay, we won't talk about it. We just want to make sure you were okay." Harry said.

I looked up and my eyes found his. "Thanks guys. I'm okay." I laughed. "I'm lying, I'm not okay, but I need to be strong." I swallowed loudly.

"Come here." Ron said and opened his arms for me to cuddle close to him and I did. I felt my eyes get heavy so I let them close and I fell asleep in Ron's arms.

I woke up to Ron lightly shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes only to be met by his beautiful blues eyes. "Welcome back." He smiled.

"Hey." I sighed and returned the smile. "Are we at school already?" I asked him, he helped me sit up.

"Yep, we're here." Ginny smiled.

"I didn't get into my robes." I stretched.

"It's okay, plus, I don't think we'll get points taken from us for that." Gin said.

* * *

"Malfoy got really tall." Ginny said suddenly. I looked at her; she was sitting Indian style on her bed. We had already unpacked and set up our room.

"What?" I asked her and laughed.

"You didn't notice?" She asked.

"No, I didn't." I raised my brows. "Why did _you_ notice?"

"Is that a joke?" She asked.

"Um...no, I don't think so." I said. She threw a pillow at me which I dodged.

"He's hot." She said seriously.

"Have you lost your mind?" I asked.

"Oh come on, Hermione. As if you haven't noticed that he's handsome." Gin laughed.

"Yeah okay, he's good looking. But he's an ass!" I laughed.

"I didn't say he wasn't."

"I'm going to sleep." I rolled my eyes and snuggled under the blankets.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"Are you excited about classes starting?" Ron asked me at breakfast.

I smiled at him as he took another big bite of his toast. "Yes, very." I said.

"Are you also excited to do his homework?" Ginny laughed.

"Shut up, Gin." Ron rolled his eyes.

I leaned toward him and kissed Ron's cheek and watched his ears glow red.

"What's the matter Ron?" Harry laughed.

"It seems that you are turning the same color as your hair." I laughed.

"Hey!" Ron swallowed his food. "Don't make fun. You're the one doing this to me." He smiled lazily at me. This time it was my turn to blush.

We finished breakfast and headed to our first class. I walked into the familiar class room where cages adorned every wall. Transfigurations' has always been one of my favorite subjects. Professor McGonagall stood tall and strong in the front of the class room, she was waiting for us to find our seats.

"Hermione, over here," Ron said and Harry waved me over. As I made my way across the class room I tripped and hit the desk next to me, hard. I looked around me as I continued to loose my foot work. I saw Pansy smiling like the _witch_ that she is. No pun intended.

I felt hands grab my shoulders but I still kept falling forward. I landed, finally on someone's very firm chest. I looked up to thank him and was met by gray stormy eyes. He pushed me off his chest and put me right.

"I see you're still having trouble with the whole keeping your eyes forward thing." Malfoy cocked a brow and let go of my shoulders. I rolled my eyes at him.

"A simple thank you will suffice." He said.

"Yeah, whatever," I said and turned away from him. The feel of his hands on my shoulders still lingered on my skin. _What's wrong with me? _

As I walked away from him I heard someone say something like "ungrateful mudblood." I snapped my head around and was met again by Pansy's gaze. Draco…I meaaannn Malfoy sat down next to her. Immediately Pansy had her hands all over him, Malfoy shrugged her off, dismissing her. I felt my lips form a tight smile and Pansy dramatically rolled her eyes at me. When Malfoy looked over at me I quickly looked away from him and sat down next to Ron.

"Are you okay?" He asked me when I settled in.

"Yeah, yes, I'm fine." I said.

"What a bitch." Harry whispered from behind me.

I turned to face him, "what are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Pansy tripped you." He said and shook his head.

"Merlin, I hate her." I whispered and faced forward.

"Welcome to Transfigurations Seventh Year," McGonagall started. "Now that you're all seated please take out your required text so that we may begin."

* * *

"Bloody hell, the year has only just begun and already I want it to end!" Ron said threw his arm around my shoulders. I looked up at him and smiled. "Yes well, you better apply your self this year. I'm going to be too busy to do your school work as well as mine." I raised my brows.

The four of us walked into the Great Hall for dinner and for some reason my eyes moved across the room and found the Slytherin table. Malfoy was standing talking to Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise Zabini. Malfoy had a least a foot on Crabbe, he was just a bit taller then Goyle and Blaise who he had always been shorter then, seemed to be the same height as him. Ginny was right, Malfoy did get tall…

My eyes shifted suddenly and I found that Ms. Pansy Parkinson was staring at me!! She was giving me all sorts of stink eye. _What is your deal, Parkinson?!_ I shouted in my mind.

"Hey, Hermione?" I spun around.

"Yah?" I asked with wide eyes. Ron, Harry and Ginny were already sitting down, I was still standing. How long was I staring at Malfoy...well, not staring just observing. Okay fine! I _was_ staring!

"Are you…okay?" Ron asked me and took my hand.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good." I said and sat down next to him.

"What were you looking at?" He studied my face.

"I was just dazing off, sorry." I said and smiled at him. I looked across the table at Ginny who was smiling knowingly at me. I gave her a swift kick from under the table.

"Ow!" Harry shouted suddenly.

"Oh jeez, Harry, I'm so sorry!" I said and laughed.

"What was that for?" Ginny laughed. "I can't imagine why you want to kick your friends." She said.

"Shut up." I laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

"So, has my brother made a move yet?" Ginny asked from her bed.

"Not if you count him holding my hand." I said and looked down at my phone.

"Is everything okay?" Gin asked and nodded toward my phone.

"I thought that my mom would have called me this week. She's been calling me every week and giving me updates on what is going on with my dad." I said and looked at Gin. "I don't want to talk about this." I said and shivered involuntarily. I tossed my phone down on the bed. "Let's talk about something else." I said.

"Sure." Gin smiled.

"I don't like the look on your face." I laughed.

"Ah, you know me too well. What's going on with you and Malfoy?" She asked me.

"What? Nothing, there's nothing going on." I shook my head.

"Okay, I can see that this is going to take a while." Gin said and leaned back on her pillow. "I see you stare at him all the time."

"What? I do not _stare_ at him…" I shifted my eyes.

"Hermione, we've been friends for quite a while. I know you, now tell me or I'm going to start guessing." She smiled wickedly.

"Gin, seriously there is nothing." I said.

"Are you having naughty dreams about him?" She wiggled her eyes at me.

"No! Ewe, Gin!" I threw my pillow at her.

"That is nothing to be ashamed about!" She laughed. "Come on, Hermione." She sat up again. I saw her move shift into Best Friend Mode and I breathed out steadily.

"I don't know what's going on. I just keep like, looking at him. And I noticed that you were right, he did get tall. And to make matters worse Pansy Parkinson keeps giving me death glares." I said and tangled my fingers in my sheets.

"She's just ugly. That's the face she always makes." Gin smiled.

I laughed, "Seriously, I think she wants me dead." This time Ginny laughed.

"She's jealous." Gin said.

"About what, you think?" I asked her.

"Probably because you keep staring at her man with longing eyes, I wouldn't happy either."

"You think she's noticed?"

"Um…yeah, Parkinson watches Malfoy like a hawk as well as the people around him. She's a dizzy braud."

"Yeah, she defiantly is. But Draco doesn't like her." I said.

"Oh, _Draco_ doesn't like her? And how do you know that?" Gin asked.

"No, he always brushes her off." I said.

"Oh, _Draco _always brushes her off?" Gin smiled.

"Ugh, I said his first name, didn't I?" I asked and put my head in hands. "I'm losing my mind."

"You like him." Ginny said.

"No, no I don't. That's crazy and hearing it said out loud just makes it even crazier. Like, it's almost funny!" I threw my hands up over my head.

"Damn, Hermione…"

"Shit, I'm screwed." I said and fell backwards and l laid flat on my bed because I had thrown my pillow at Ginny.

"What is it about him?" Ginny asked.

"He seems different. I know that sounds stupid but he hasn't been such an ass lately." I said.

"Well, maybe…"

"No, don't even say it. I'm going to sleep." Ginny tossed me back my pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

I shivered as I walked into Potions. "You're alright?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'm just chilly." I looked up at him and smiled. I felt his hand rub my back for a few seconds.

"Better?" He asked as we reached out seats.

I nodded quickly, "Thanks." I smiled. I let my eyes wander around the room. There was no sign of Drac—I mean Malfoy yet so I looked to the door.

"If you're so cold, maybe you should put on some more clothing and stop trying to steal what isn't yours, slut." Pansy whispered as she passed mine and Ron's desk. I turned my head to watch her move to the back of the glass.

"What was that about?" Ron asked me.

"No idea." I lied and looked at her again. This time she turned around to face me and she threw me one her famous ugly death glares. I rolled my eyes and turned around. Just then the door opened and Draco walked in. He looked tired, but still very…nice.

Snape began the lesson and for the life of me I was unable to keep my concentration! That damn, Draco Malfoy. I felt a pang of guilt run through me. I'm sitting next to Ron, who I like very much and I'm thinking about Draco, who I would very much like to have. I mean…_what?_

"Ms. Granger?" I heard the sound of Snape's impatient voice fill my head.

"Huh, what?" I looked up; he was standing right over me.

"It seems that the first time in your life you don't have an answer. I must say it's refreshing." Snape said and a creepy smile played on his lips. I heard the Slytherins laugh and I turned to face them. I was upset to see even Draco—Damnitt! Malfoy! I was upset to see even M.A.L.F.O.Y smirking at Snape's comment. But should I expect anything less?

"Are you okay?" Harry said from the table next to mine and Ron's.

"Yeah, I was just thinking…" I said and lowered my eyes to the desk top.

I heard a knock come on the Potions' classroom door and Professor McGonagall pushed the door open. "I'm sorry, Professor Snape, I need to speak to Ms. Granger.

"Yes, yes, fine. She has proven herself useless today." Snape dismissed me. I stood from my seat and followed McGonagall out into the corridor.

"I got a message from your mother just a moment ago. She told me that she had been trying to reach you all morning." McGonagall started.

"I left my phone in my room." I said studying McGonagall closely. This did not sound like the beginning of a very happy conversation.

"Yes, well. I think that you should read this. I want you to hear it from your mother not from me." She said and handed me an envelope.

I took it from her and removed the letter from the envelope. It was on stark white paper without lines.

_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry I haven't been keeping in touch as of late. It's been a little hectic back home and I didn't want to worry you. Your father hasn't been doing well and the doctor has scheduled him for surgery today to try and keep him alive. I tried reaching you on you mobile earlier but I figured you were in classes. I don't want you to worry, I spoke to the surgeon and he said dad has a very good chance of making it through the operation. I am going to be in the hospital with your father so I won't be able to use my mobile. I'll call you as soon as I can. Your father wishes you all his love and do I._

_Love, Mom_

I felt tears forming in my eyes and I blinked them away quickly. I looked back up at Professor McGonagall. "I can excuse you from all of your classes today if you'd like." She put her hand on my shoulder.

"No, that's okay. I don't think I'll be able to handle being alone. I'm better off in my classes." I sniffled. "Thank you Professor." I said and turned away from her and pushed the Potions door open again.

When I walked back in all eyes were on me. I felt even more uncomfortable. I bit my bottom lip to keep from letting a cry slip out. I found myself unable to move.

"Ms. Granger if you are done disrupting my class can you please take your seat?" Snape said and turned to face me. He must have noticed that tears were again attempting to break free. "Ms. Granger?"

"Shut up!" I shouted as loud as I could. Snape and the rest of the class looked at me in amazement.

Ron and Harry stood from their seats quickly and made their way over to me. "What's wrong?" Harry asked, I could tell he was worried.

"It's my dad…" I started.

"Oh no, Hermione, I'm so sorry." Ron said and he held my arm as we got closer to our desk.

"He was rushed into surgery. It's getting worse. I don't know what I'll do if something happens to him." I said more loudly then I wanted to.

"Well, I do. One less Muggle in this world will be kind of nice." I heard Pansy say. I pulled myself away from Ron and Harry and threw daggers at her with my mind of course.

"What did you say you stupid, ugly, disgustingly sorry excuse for a human being?!" I moved toward her.

"Tisk, tisk, such harsh words. But you know what? When your dad croaks I think I might actually dance." She said. Before I knew what I was doing I lunged myself at her. I grabbed a fistful of her hair and I slammed her head down onto the desk.

I felt multiple arms grab me and I was pulled off of Pansy. "You crazy, bitch!" She screamed at me. The blood was already dripping from her nose.

"Hermione, shit." I heard Ron say. I felt him pull me even further away from Pansy.

Harry walked in front of me, he leaned in close. "That was amazing and I would love to see it again." He smiled. I chuckled.

"Ms. Parkinson, stay where you are!" I heard Snape yell. And just then I felt my hair being pulled. I turned around and I was punched in the face.

"When you die, and I pray it's in the near future. I hope the world has a party! And believe me, I will be attending it!" I yelled and lunged for her but this time Snape jumped in between us and I slammed into him. Not something I ever thought I would do and not something I ever wanted to do again.

"Will you calm down!?" I heard Malfoy's voice above the commotion. I looked around Snape and I saw him holding back Pansy who was struggling against him.

"Let me go! I'm going to kill her!" Pansy screamed and kept pulling away from him. But Malfoy kept a firm grip on her.

"Potter, Weasley, can you two please get Ms. Granger to the hospital wing?" Snape asked still standing between me and the Pansy.

Ron started walking me to the door as Harry grabbed our belongings. I looked over my shoulder and my eyes met gray stormy ones again. Draco smirked so lightly I was sure that no one else would have noticed. I felt my stomach tighten and I looked away from him.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you're liking it so far! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

"Where's Pansy?" I asked Madam Pumfrey as she bustled around my hospital bed. Apparently I had a small little gash on my cheek just under my left eye. Who knew a Pansy could hit so hard. Oh, that's funny, I'm going to use that later so some else can laugh with me.

"She's in another section. She won't be able to see or hear you. You two have been separated by magic. We didn't want to take any chances of you two being together just yet." She said and looked at me sternly. _Whatever, that crazy bitch started it_, I thought.

That evening after Ron, Harry and Ginny wished me goodnight I stared up at the ceiling trying to keep all thoughts of my father out of my mind. Where's my letter? I sat up quickly and I looked at the nightstand next to my bed. All of my belongings were supposed to be there but as I shuffled through everything I wasn't able to find the letter.

_Shit_. I cursed at myself for not holding on to it tighter while I slammed Pansy's head on the desk. I felt my eyes sting for like the hundredth time today. I held my head in my hands and I let the tears fall freely, no one could hear me after all.

I straightened up when I heard the large door of the Infirmary opened quietly.

"Who's there?" I asked into the darkness.

"It's just me, relax." I heard Ginny's voice. Finally her red hair broke the shadow.

"Hey, what are you still doing up?" I asked her as she sat down on one of the chairs next to my bed.

"I couldn't sleep without giving you another high five." She smiled.

"I can't believe I went at her like that." I laughed lightly.

"I can, she deserved it. It's about time some one put her in her place." Ginny said.

"I dropped the letter my mother wrote me." My eyes watered up.

"I'll ask Ron and Harry to see if either of them have it. And if not I'll scour every inch of this school until I find it." Gin stood from the chair and hugged me.

"Thanks, Gin." I sniffled.

"Need a tissue, slugger?" She laughed.

"Yeah, please." I said. Gin pulled one from the nightstand and handed it to me. I blew my nose loudly.

"Thanks." I said and tossed it into the waste basket next to the nightstand.

"I'm going to go to sleep. I appreciate the visit." I smiled.

"I get it, you're kicking me out." She said with mock anger. "I'll come see you in the morning." She said and gave me another hug.

"See you." I said and I watched her leave.

I'm very happy to have a best friend like her to actually talk about girl things with. My relationship with Ron and Harry is amazing but I can't complain about cramps, boys and about…other things.

The door opened again and I rolled my eyes. "I thought you were leaving." I laughed.

"I just got here." I heard someone speak. And it was NOT Ginny. It sounded like...Draco I mean, Malfoy.

As he got closer to me I saw him smirking. "Who did you think I was your boyfriend, Weasley?" I blushed.

"I think you're on the wrong side of the infirmary. _Your_ girlfriend is over there." I pointed toward the separator. I couldn't see it, but I knew he could.

"I'm not here to see her and she's not my girlfriend." He looked down at me.

"Are you lost?" I raised my brow.

He laughed, like he actually laughed. It was something that I have never heard. I was a bit taken aback.

"No, I'm not lost. But thank you for your concern." He smirked.

"Then what are you doing here?" I sat up in the hospital bed and looked at him suspiciously.

"If you really don't want me here, fine, I'll leave." He said and turned away from me.

"Wait." I almost bit my tongue. He turned to face me. "It's weird…you and I aren't really…"

"Friends?" He asked sharply. I nodded. "Yeah, I know. But…" he started.

"What?" I pressed. I've had dreams of us being alone and now I was ruining it. I have to see where this goes. Probably nowhere…but you never know, right?

"Never mind, so listen I found something that belongs to you and I'm sure you want it back." Draco said and reached into his trouser pocket.

I watched him with interest as he pulled out a white piece of paper. The letter… Draco walked closer to my bed and handed it to me. I reached out and took it out of his hand. I looked down at the letter and then back up at him. "Did you read it?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Thank you." I said.

"I wouldn't have ever read it, it's not my business." He said.

"No," I laughed and I could feel my eyes water up…again. "Not for not reading it, thank you for returning it." I said. He nodded his head once as though to say 'you're welcome.' Draco shoved his hands into his trouser pockets but not because he was getting something, because he was nervous. He looked very…cute. I felt my cheeks flush and I knew they were a light pink, I'm sure he noticed. Then I did something I never thought I would do in a million years. I jumped from my hospital bed and threw my arms around him.

Draco was frozen for the first few seconds but then he relaxed. I felt his hands recede from his pockets and they found my waist. "Thank you." I whispered into his white button down shirt.

I felt him push me away from him just a little. I watched him carefully when he raised his hand to my face so his fingers could lightly brush my cheek. I flinched when his thumb grazed over the small gash on my cheek. He laughed in the back of his throat. "You put on quite a show today."

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"I didn't think she could have broken skin." He said.

"Who knew a Pansy could hit so hard." Yes! I used it! Draco laughed! Man, I _am_ funny.

When the smile slid from Draco's lips he licked them slowly. He started to move closer to me and I tried to control the loudness of my heart and my breathing but I couldn't. Draco chuckled, which means he must have noticed that I was totally freaking out. Great…

I couldn't wait anymore, he was taking too long! I pushed myself onto my tippy toes and our lips connected…slowly, wonderfully. My knees started to buckle but I felt Draco's strong arm slither around my waist and he steadied me. I felt my stomach do all kinds of back flips and summersaults.

Finally after what must have been the best kiss EVER, we parted. I sucked in a well needed breath of air and looked up at him. Draco just smiled lazily at me and I felt the butterflies in me start to take flight once again.

"So, I think that I am going to go back to my room, possibly take a cold shower and take care of things…" he smirked.

I smiled at him, "yes, go and do that. But don't wake anyone." I laughed.

"I can't make any promises, I'm a screamer." He said. This time it was me that laughed out loud.

"You're not as bad as I thought you were…" I said and smiled at him.

"Right back at you, Granger." He smiled. "Get some sleep." He said and kissed the top of my head.

He was leaving. I felt sadness wash over me. I didn't want him to leave, I didn't want to be alone. I sat down on my bed and hung my head.

"What is it?" he asked as he sat down next to me.

"I don't want to sleep. Because I know I'll dream about my father…" I whispered.

"I don't really know—"

"He has cancer." I said as tears slid down my cheeks.

"I don't know much about Muggle diseases…"

"Well, it kills you usually. He has cancer of the lungs."

"I'm sorry. I hope he makes it through." Draco said.

"Thanks…" I said. "Well, thank you for keeping me company and for other things. And thanks for listening to me cry." I laughed nervously and brushed my tears away. "But you should probably get back to your room. You don't want to be caught out of bed this late." I grabbed my phone from my nightstand. I clicked it on; it read 2:15 AM. "Wow, it's really late."

"What is that?" he asked me looking at my iPhone.

"It's my mobile phone. It's how my mother reaches me. She's not really big on owls." I laughed.

Draco laughed, "That makes sense. Hey, can you teach me how to use that thing?" he asked still eyeing my phone.

"Yeah, of course," I smiled.

"Okay well, goodnight." He said and kissed me unexpectedly. My stomach jumped the second his lips touched mine.

"Goodnight." I said as he disappeared into the shadow of the hospital wing. I heard the door creak open and close. I smiled softly and touched my fingers to my lips. I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

"Wait, wait. Start over! He did what!?" Ginny practically shouted.

"He kissed me…well technically I kissed him, but that hardly matters." I said and threw myself onto my bed.

"Wow, what was it like?" she asked me.

"It was magical…" I sighed.

"If his kiss was that good imagine what the sex is going to be like!" This time Ginny threw _herself_ onto my bed.

"Come on, can you get your mind out of the gutter for ten minutes?" I laughed.

"What's the fun in that?" she asked seriously.

I rolled my eyes. "The only thing is what do I do with Ron?" I asked.

"Okay, he's my brother and I love him and I want the best for him. But he hasn't made a move and it's been like three months since the beginning of the year. I think you should ease away form him. And don't feel bad, you have the hots for Draco Malfoy and he has the hots for you! Life doesn't get much better than that! Not to mention, it sounds like he actually has changed. I mean he came to find you just to give you back the letter from your mom. That was sweet." Ginny pressed her hands to her chest and cocked her head to the side.

"It's just that I've known Ron for so long and I've liked him for so long. You know?" I said and rolled over onto my stomach.

"Yeah but he's first and foremost your friend." Ginny said.

"But then you have to think about the fact that Dra—Malfoy could change his mind at any time and decide that he doesn't like me anymore." I sighed.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it." Ginny suggested.

"Yeah right, can you imagine me walking up to him in the corridors? 'Hey Draco, I just wanted to know if you still like me after last night.' No thanks, I'll pass."

* * *

"I want tonight's assignment on my desk by next Monday, no exceptions." Snape's voice droned on. I hadn't realized how much boys affected the thought process. They really screw with my concentration and that's bad.

I quickly looked over my shoulder and found Draco looking at me. He didn't look upset he looked like he was trying to figure something out. Not really good news for me. When our eyes met he smirked and cocked an eye brow. I felt my cheeks flush but I didn't turn away from him. In fact, I watched Pansy elbow him in the side. Draco looked at her and I turned my attention back to the front of the class.

"What are you doing?" Ron whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked too quickly.

"Why are you looking at Malfoy? Did he do something to you?" Ron pressed.

"No, Ron. Nothing happened, don't worry about it." I brushed it off easily and stood when Snape dismissed us from class.

* * *

"I don't like the way he's been looking at you." Ron said to me as Draco passed me him and Harry in the corridor.

"Good gracious, Ron, will you stop talking about this?" I demanded.

"Ron's right, Hermione, I mean it's weird he almost looks at you like he's interested in you or something." Harry added.

"I don't want you near him." Ron said sternly. I could sense that he felt threatened.

"How dare you tell me what to do?" I stopped dead. "You don't own me!" I stormed away and left Ron and Harry staring after me, no doubt with their mouths open in disbelief.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

I hurried down the corridor and I watched as the students around me hurried into their next classes. I leaned against the wall for a brief second and closed my eyes. How could Ron say that to me? He doesn't have the right to say things like that to me! I'm going to stare at who ever I want!

I felt my arm being grabbed. "Ron, get off of me!" I shouted and opened my eyes. It wasn't Ron…

"Guess again," Draco said and pulled me toward an empty stairwell.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't—it's just that—never mind," I sighed and I let me pull me further down the steps. When we got half way down the steps Draco sat and pulled me down with him.

"So, you and the Weasel?" Draco looked side ways at me.

"No, there is nothing between Ron and me." I looked at him. "What about you and Pug Face?"

"Who, Pansy?" Draco asked. I nodded and he laughed. "No, nothing with me and _Pug Face_." He told me. "I do quite fancy that little nick name." He smiled.

"You're so different…" I said softly.

"Things have happened, and I'm tired of being bossed around. Don't get me wrong, I'm still an ass." He smirked at me.

"It's probably programmed in you now." I laughed.

"Yeah, dear old dad did that for me." He frowned.

I heard foot steps and I turned to look who was coming. It was Harry.

"Hermione, what are you doing here with _him_?" Harry walked toward me and kept a steady eye on Draco.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Potter." Draco stood and I soon followed his actions.

"I wasn't talking to you, Malfoy." Harry snapped.

"Relax you two. Harry, we're just talking." I climbed a few steps to meet him.

"Why?" Harry said and looked at Draco again.

"Why not?" Draco shot back.

"Ron was right…there is something going on between you two." Harry looked down at me with pleading eyes.

"Why is that I'm not aloud to do what _I_ want!? I have to keep everyone around me happy? That's not what friends do to each other!" I yelled at him.

"Friends keep friends safe." Harry said quickly. He reached out to take my hand. He was going to pull me away from Draco. I pulled my hand out of his and moved away from him.

"I _am_ safe." I said.

"Yeah, Potter." Draco smirked.

"Draco, please…" I looked back at him pleadingly.

"_Draco?_ How much of him do you see, Hermione?" Harry stepped toward me.

"It happens to be my name." Draco said and took a few steps up the step. He was now right next to me.

"You don't call me, Harry." Harry challenged.

"Well, that's just gross and totally unnecessary." Draco shrugged.

Before I could prevent what happened Harry jumped forward and grabbed Draco by his shirt and pushed him against the banister. "If you hurt her I will personally rip you limb from limb. Understand?" Harry hissed in Draco's face.

"What ever you say, _Potter_." Draco said and cocked an eye brow.

Harry let go of him, he looked at me and walked back up the steps. I turned to face Draco. "Wait here, I'll be right back." I said, Draco nodded and I ran after Harry.

"Harry, Harry, wait." I said and reached out to grab his arm. He turned to face me but he didn't speak.

"Please don't upset." I begged.

"I'm not upset." He said and I breathed out slowly, relief spreading through my body. "Disappointed, maybe, but not upset." He said. Every muscle in my body tensed I let go of his arm and let my hand drop back to my side. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach as I watched him turn from me and walk away.

I turned back to Draco, or to where I expected to be. He was gone too. I sat down at the top of the steps and felt tears rush out of my eyes. They poured down my cheeks before I could even try to hold them back.

"Hey," I looked through my tears. Draco was at the bottom of the stairwell looking up at me. He noticed my tears and ran up the steps two at a time. He sat next to me and I looked at him. With out saying anything he raised his hand to my face he brushed my tears away with his thumb. I closed my eyes as the sensation of his skin against mine spread through my body. When his lips touched my lips the sensation surged and I threw my arms around him. I buried my hands in his hair and pulled him closer to me.

Draco chuckled against my lips at my reaction. But soon after he pushed back against me with his body and I could feel the need in his touch. I felt a shiver run down my spin when he tangled his fingers in hair. I let a slight moan escape from the back of my throat when he pulled on my hair just a little. When the kiss slowed it became tenderer. When our lips parted I kept my eyes closed. I felt Draco press his lips against my forehead quickly, I opened my eyes and I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks for that." I whispered.

"Anytime." He smiled at me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

The next couple of weeks consisted of the same things. And that would be Ron and Harry ignoring me as much as they could. I knew Harry had told Ron what had happened that day on the steps with him and Draco because Ron wouldn't even sit next to me in our classes.

Ginny, of course was informed about everything and she couldn't be happier about the situation. She promised me that she would try and talk some sense into Ron and Harry but it didn't seem to be working.

The meetings with Draco continued and so did the nasty looks from Pansy. But to be honest I didn't care anymore. I mean what could she possibly do to me, right? Especially because I knew to expect her coming after me now and let's face it, I could take her.

"Are you sure you don't want to come down to dinner?" Ginny asked me suddenly.

"Yeah, Gin, thanks. I don't even know what to say to them anymore." I said and pulled on my running shoes. "I'll be back in an hour. I'm sure you'll be just finishing up dinner, I'll meet you back in our room." I smiled at her.

"Alright, I'll bring some food back up to our room for you." Ginny said.

"Thanks, Gin." I said and pushed our room door open.

* * *

When the fresh air hit my face I sighed heavily. I hadn't been running in so long and it was nice to be out here again. I started the music on my iPhone and I took off in a slow jog. When I was outside of the gates I started to pick up my pace. I passed the entrance to the Owlery and then the path to Hagrid's hut. Then the lake came into view on my right, I hadn't been this close to it since fourth year, which made me think of Harry. And of course while thinking about Harry I thought about Ron. I rolled my eyes. These boys are crazy, why can't they just let me do what I want to do?

When my mind was clear and the castle gates came into view I started to slow my run back to a jog. I put my hands on my waist and I slowly walked back toward the entrance of the school. I pushed the large door open and I right ahead of me in front of the Great Hall entrance stood Ron with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey," I said carefully.

"What are you doing out so late?" he asked me firmly. _Hi, to you too._ I wanted to roll my eyes but I reframed from it.

"Who are you my mother?" I snapped and turned toward the main staircase and started to walk away from him. _Stupid git!_ I screamed in my head as I continued toward the steps.

"Wait, Hermione, I'm sorry." He said quickly and I turned to face him. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," I said and walked back over to him.

"Come on, I want to show you something." He turned around and pushed open the huge door of the Great Hall. I followed him quietly all the way back to the trophy room.

"What are we doing in here?" I asked him. I sat down on the steps, I was tried and in dire need of a shower.

"I have always wanted to have a trophy in here." He laughed lightly. "To have my name on a plaque or something so the whole school would know that I was a winner…" he looked at me.

"What does this have to do with anything—" I was cut off.

"Harry told me about you and Malfoy." He said grimly. I didn't say anything, I couldn't even move. "What is it that you see in him and not in me? Hermione, I can give you so much more. I'm better for you…" He said and walked toward me.

"Please don't tell me what is better for me and what is not." I whispered and looked to the floor.

"I'm sorry," Ron said. I looked up at him and I was about to thank him but then he opened his mouth again, his eyes looked dark. "No, you know what? I'm not sorry. I've known you for so long! And now you're sneaking off places with Draco Malfoy, of all people! It's supposed to be me! I'm supposed to win!" He shouted.

I stood from the step that I was sitting on and walked closer to him. I pointed my finger at him, "Is this why you brought me here? I am not some prize to be won, Ronald! I can't believe you would do this to me especially when you know that I'm having a tough time dealing with my father and the fact that he could die at any moment!" I screamed and felt the tears gush from my eyes. "I never knew you to be this damn selfish!"

Ron stepped closer to me and put his arms around me, tight. "Merlin, Hermione, I'm so sorry…" He said. I leaned my head into his chest, he was still one of my best friends and I desperately needed someone at the moment. "I'm so sorry," he whispered into my ear.

When he released his hold on me I stepped back from him, he too had tears in his eyes. "I just don't want to see you get hurt." He said.

"Don't you see that _you're_ hurting me, Ron?" I said. He shook his head slowly. "I should go, I'm tired, and you should get some sleep too." I hugged him. I slowly turned and started to make my way to the steps leading to the trophy room's door.

"Wait, please do go, I need you, Hermione." He said and raced in front of me.

"You will always have me, Ron. We're best friends." I said.

"I need more than that…please, Hermione, I love you." He pulled me toward him and crashed his lips against mine. I didn't fight him, I let him kiss me. I didn't feel what I used to when he held my hand or when he hugged me. When he pulled away he looked down at me with pleading eyes.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, Ron, I will always love you and I will always need you…as my best friend." I said and ran out of the trophy room. I kept running all the way back to mine and Ginny's room.

"Hey," Ginny said when I pushed our door open. "You were gone a really long time, like all through dinner." I looked down at my phone it read, 10:45PM. I should have figured it out when there was no one in the Great Hall.

"Sorry I hadn't realized I'd been out so long." I said and fell onto my bed.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked urgently.

"Ron just cornered me in the trophy room." I told her.

"What?! Just now?" She came and sat on my bed.

I nodded, "he told me he loved me and then he kissed me. I didn't feel anything, Gin, not a thing." I told her. Ginny rubbed my back. "I just feel so bad; I don't want to hurt him." I sighed.

"You can't help how you feel. Ron is your best friend. He'll come around, I promise." Ginny assured me.

"Thanks, Gin. I need to shower." I said and sat up on my bed.

"Yes, you do, stinky." She laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Dislcaimer: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: I hope you're enjoying it.

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

So Ron and Harry are still not talking to me and after the whole Ron professing his love to me last week in the trophy room, it has become even weirder between us now. I've decided that I need to talk to Draco about what has been going on between us.

It was after Potions that I grabbed him in the corridor, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise looked at me like I had seventeen heads. I'm guessing he hasn't told them about us yet, great start, Draco.

"I need to speak with you." I said still ignoring the confused faces around me. Draco looked at his three friends and nodded at them as if to say, 'please leave'.

"What's up?" he asked. I was amazed that he was actually talking to me civilly in front of everyone walking by. And yes, we were still getting looks of complete and utter confusion. I kind of liked it, like we were breaking the rules or something.

"Can we go somewhere and sit down?" I asked him.

"I don't think Snape has another class after this." He said and walked me back into the Potions class room. Snape who was still inside looked at us skeptically and then he walked out.

"Okay, I've been meaning to tell you this all week but I wasn't sure how too…" I said. Draco didn't make a move. He actually looked like he was a little nervous. "I had a conversation with Ron last week and he told me he loved me." I blurted. This time Draco visibly stiffened and what looked like panic flashed through his gray eyes.

"What happened?" He asked after a few moments.

"I told him that I didn't feel that way about him and that…" I stopped.

"That you, what?" Draco shifted.

"That, he shouldn't tell me who to be with and who not to." I told hm.

Draco breathed out and smiled at me. He leaned forward and kissed my lips softly.

"May I ask what brought this change in your personality?" I asked him.

"Things at home got a bit…weird, for a lack of a better word. It started over the summer break. My father has been putting a lot of pressure on me. That I'm the only one who can carry on the Malfoy name and such." He said.

"I don't really follow…" I said.

"He told me that if I didn't pick a pureblood wife by the end of the school year, he would pick one for me." Draco said and hung his head.

"He wants you to get married!?" I almost shouted. Draco nodded. "Does Pansy know about this?" I asked. He nodded again. "Then why are you…with me?"

"Well, I might as well be happy, right…?" he laughed nervously.

"But—I"I started.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." He said and stood from his seat.

"Just one more question." I said and stood in front of him. When he didn't say anything I continued. "How long have you liked me?" I smiled.

"Since about fourth year," He said and rested his hands just below my shoulders. "When I saw you walk through that door with Viktor Krum I wanted that bastard dead." I laughed.

"Why didn't you ever do anything about it?" I asked him.

"I didn't want to disobey my father, I was scared…" he said.

"And you're not scared now?" I whispered. He shook his head. He leaned forward to his me but I leaned away from him. "That day on the train, why were so mean to me?" I asked him.

"You know, you've had more than one question." He said.

"Draco, please tell me." I said. I placed my hands on his hips and pulled him closer to me. He closed his eyes when our body touched.

He started with his eyes still closed, "I didn't know what to do when I saw you." He opened his eyes and looked down at me. "So I did the first thing that came to mind, I was obnoxious."

"Why didn't you know what to do?" I smiled.

"Because you looked exceptionally…beautiful that morning, and I didn't know what to do or how to react, me, can you believe that?" he laughed.

"So, then this is real? You really want you and me to happen?" I asked him.

"I'm tired of following orders from my father like a good little solider." He said. "I'm going to follow my orders instead."

"And what are those orders?" I smirked.

"They are to stop being such an ass and to be with you." He said and captured my lips. And the dizzying delightful feeling of having him close to me consumed me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

Christmas is only a week away and the entire castle is bustling with excitement. Draco and I have officially called ourselves an item. The students and most of the staff were pretty shocked by the news. The night that Draco asked me to officially be his girlfriend I went back and told Ginny, she tore me away from school and to Hogsmead, against Draco's wishes of course, he wanted me to himself but ultimately he let me go. Good thing it was the weekend because Ginny kept me out all night.

Ron and Harry still weren't talking to me much. A hello here and there was all I got. I felt bad for Draco because I would constantly talk about it and I know he didn't really want to hear about it. But on the flip side Draco was telling me that Pansy was getting really unbearable. She started openly telling him that she hates me and then would rather see him dead than with me. Is that crazy or what?

Draco and I were sitting in the courtyard and pretending to ignore the whispers all around us. "I'm going to take a trip to the library." I told him.

"Are you really? That's very surprising." He smirked at me.

"Oh, shut up." I hit him playfully. I looked up at his winter hat, "must you wear that hat?"

"What's wrong with my hat?" he reached up and touched it. "I love this hat, it keeps my head nice and warm, isn't that point of wearing a hat?"

"You look like some kind of variation on Davey Crockett." I laughed.

"Who?"

"Never mind, I'm going to the library." I said and started to stand up.

"Wait," he grabbed my arm. "You want me to come with you?" he asked although his eyes said, 'no, please say no'.

"I'll manage." I said and smiled.

"Okay," He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss and my stomach jumped. I smiled again and made my way to the library all the while hoping not to slip on the way due to the snow and ice.

* * *

When I got to the library I pulled off my gloves and jacket. Madam Price nodded to me when I walked in, Merlin forbid she speak whilst she's here.

I started to make my way down the isles and isles of book all piled high when my cell phone rang at full volume. I quieted it quickly and ran further away from Madam Price and hoped that she hadn't heard it go off.

"Mom?" I answered quickly.

"Hi, sweetie." She sounded like she had been crying.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked her frantically. Thoughts of my father flooded my mind.

"It's your father…they did everything they could but," she didn't finish; she couldn't on account that she started to hysterically cry.

"Mom, when?" I asked her, I was also crying.

"I'm at the hospital, he told-he told me to tell you goodbye." I couldn't hold myself anymore and I slid down onto the floor.

"Hermione, listen to me," She was trying to calm herself down. "I need to make arrangements. I'll call you when I have more information about what we're going to do about the hospital. I love you." She said. It made me sick to my stomach to even think about the funeral. My mother was trying so hard to be strong for me and I needed to be strong for her, but how?

"I love you too." I whispered. I hung up the phone and I stayed sitting against the bookcase. It seemed as though the tears weren't going to stop so I let them come. I sat there for what seemed like hours, maybe it had been hours. I wouldn't have known I didn't the check time and I had no intention to. It wasn't until I heard Draco's voice that I knew I had been gone a while.

"See, there's her jacket, she's still here. I didn't do anything to her!" He hissed.

"If something happened to her I am going to hold you personally responsible for it." This time it was Ron's voice.

"You already know I don't trust you." That was Harry's voice.

"Will you guys stop fighting? This is not about you it's about Hermione!" Ginny's voice was strong but they ignored her because they kept fighting.

I heard Draco again, it was closer this time. "I would never let anything to her. I know that you may think that what we have is not real but it is! You two need to get you heads out of your asses and take into consideration what Hermione wants!"

I wanted to yell out to let them know where I was but I could hardly move. _I'm over here!_ I screamed in my mind. _Please, find me, please…_

Not five minutes later Draco came around the corner. He spotted me and came running.

"Oh no, Hermione, what happened?" He knelt next to me. Ron, Harry and Ginny followed his actions.

"My dad," I said just above a whisper. And again my eyes watered up. Draco pulled me into his arms and held me tight as I cried all over his tweed jacket. The fur from his hat brushed my face and I quickly pushed it off.

"Damn hat…" I said.

"I'll get a new one." He said and I couldn't help but chuckle. Regardless of how I was feeling he managed to make me smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

The funeral was dreadful as I imagined it would be. I was a complete mess along side my mother the entire service but I was glad that I was able to say goodbye to my father. Closure is what they call it.

"Hey, Hermione," Draco surprised me on the platform.

"Thanks for meeting me here." I said and hugged him quickly.

"I'm not the only one here, you know," He said and pointed behind me. I turned around and saw Ginny, Harry and Ron waiting further down the platform.

"Why—" I started.

"I don't think they want to be with me." Draco shrugged.

"Not even, Ginny?" I asked him.

"No, she came over and spoke to me for a while before the train pulled in. But she was called over by Potter." He told me.

"I'm sorry, Draco." I said.

"For what?" he laughed. "Come on, I'm sure they want to say hello." He said and took my hand in his. We walked down the platform and stopped in front of my three best friends.

Ginny didn't say anything she just pulled me into a large hug. She held onto me for quite a while and it felt good. "How are you?" She asked when she released me.

"I'm okay, at least for now." I told her. I turned to face Ron and Harry. "Hey guys."

"Glad you're back." Harry said and hugged me. Ron didn't say anything. He hugged me tightly and just a little too long. I noticed Draco tense from the corner of my eye when he shifted on his feet.

"Thanks, Ron." I said and he let go of me shortly after.

The five of us walked into the castle. The Christmas tree was one even though it was mid-day. _My father just died, Happy Christmas, Hermione._ My mind shouted. I tired to suppress the thoughts as well as the tears that were on their way.

"It was nice of Professor McGonagall to schedule the train to come earlier for you." Ginny said when she pushed her self between Draco and me."

"Yeah, I was worried I wasn't going to be able to make it home." I told her. "I'm sure it was a hassle considering it was right after it already made its trip back to London to pick up the students now that the Holiday is almost over." I said.

* * *

That's night I decided that a midnight run might clear my head just a bit. Draco wasn't too happy about it. "Are you sure that you want to go?" He asked me for like the hundredth time. I was already dressed and he was holding me up at the main entrance.

"Yes, Draco, I'm sure." I told him.

"And you're sure you don't want me to come with you?" he asked me.

I smiled at him, "yes, I'm sure. I'll be fine, I just need to sort things out." I told him.

"Let me know when you get back." He said quickly.

"How?" I asked. "Do you expect me to knock on your portrait and wake up your entire house?" I laughed.

"You won't need to, I've got one of these." He said and pulled an iPhone from his back pocket.

"When did you get it?" I asked.

"I had my mum send one over. It's all set up and awaiting your call." He smiled at me.

I programmed his number into my phone and left him standing in the main entrance of Hogwarts. I followed the same path I had done only weeks before. I passed the Owlery then Hagrid's hut. I was breathing heavy by the time I made it to the lake. I stopped running and walked over to the water bank. I sat down and took my headphones out of my ears. There were still traces of snow on the ground but it was a relatively warm December night. Even though I had removed my headphones I could still hear music coming from the buds on the ground next to me where I had left them. I sighed and let my mind wander and the voice of Erin McCarley traveled to my ears.

I looked down at the water just beneath me. I stared in confusion at the shadow that had materialized behind me. I gasped and quickly turned around. But before I could run the shadow grabbed my shoulders and threw me forward sending me into the freezing cold water. When I resurfaced I felt someone take a fist full of my hair and push me back below the surface.

I knew I couldn't scream for the obvious reasons. I would loose precious air and no one would be able to hear me. I was going to die. I saw my mother in a flash and saw her crying for me just like she had for my father only a few days before.

I couldn't let that happen to her again and I pushed back to the surface as hard as I could. Air suddenly filled my lungs and my eyes opened. Pansy was leaning over me her fingers still tangled in my hair.

"You're not going to take my dreams away from me." She hissed at me.

"Let's just talk this out." I gasped for air.

"I said I would kill you, did I not?" she smirked. "Oh and by the way, I danced." She said referring to my father's death. I surged up against her with new found strength but she pushed back down on me. I was under the water again but I was some how able to fight my way back up again.

"I took the liberty of letting Lucius Malfoy know what his son has been up to. This bullshit is going to end. And if I need to kill you, so be it! Draco is mine; I'm going to be his wife, not a dirty Mudblood like you!" She screamed at me and pushed me back under the freezing water.

I felt my body start to shake from the coldness and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. It was when I was about to let my eyes close is when I saw a flash of white above the surface. Was it the white light that everyone talks about? My eyes fluttered closed and I felt my body start to sink.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Pansy's a crazy braud! Hope you're enjoying :)

Disclaimer: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me, obvs...

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

I turned my face away from the light that was shining in it. I heard my name again and again and again. _Should I go to it?_ My mind asked. I was afraid to follow it because it might turn out to be the end of me. It wasn't until I felt something touch my cheek that I slowly pushed my eyes open.

"Draco?" I asked as I looked up into wet storming eyes.

"Merlin, thank you," He said and kissed me quickly. "I thought I was going to loose you." He said.

I looked away from him for a second and looked around me. I wasn't dead after all. Ginny, Ron and Harry were standing around me.

"W-What happened?" I asked and tried to sit up.

"Stay lying down." Draco said and kept me on my back.

"That crazy bitch, Pansy tried to kill you!" Ginny shouted. Her cheeks became flushed with anger.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"McGonagall has sent a letter to her parents. She's being expelled." Harry said.

"That's it? No Azkaban for her?" I almost yelled.

"I wish…" Draco said.

"It's your fault!" Ron yelled at Draco, who turned around to look at him.

"What are you talking about, Weasley?" Draco snapped.

"If it wasn't for you, none of this would have ever happened!" Ron yelled again.

"You mean if she chose you instead?" Draco challenged.

"Yes, exactly, she shouldn't be with someone like you! You're horrid! You probably planned this whole thing with Pansy, didn't you?!" Ron pointed his finger at Draco.

"Don't point your dirty finger at me, Weasley! You're just a sore loser, is all! I happen to love her and if you don't stop trying to make yourself come out on top I'm going to put you into one of these hospital beds!" Draco yelled and stood from his chair next to my bed.

"You slimy, git, you don't love her!" Ron lunged at him. He pushed him against the hospital bed next mine. Ron punched Draco across his face, I tired to jump out of the bed to try and pull them apart but Harry told me to stay put. It was when Draco hit Ron back that Harry managed to pull them apart.

"You two need to cool it! Isn't it bad enough that Hermione has been in this hospital bed once before? She's pretty much had the worst week of her life and you two are only making it that much worse!" Harry yelled at them.

"Ron," Harry started, "I admit that I am also a bit skeptic about Malfoy's claim to loving her. But its Hermione's decision about whom she wants to be with."

"Finally, something Potter and I agree on." Draco said and took my hand again.

"Oh, shut it, Malfoy." Ron mumbled.

"She said…" I pushed the words past my lips.

"Don't tell me to shut it, Weasley."

"Draco, she said…" I said again hoping to be heard.

"I'm getting tired of this nonsense, Malfoy." Ron snapped.

"Will the both of you shut up? Hermione is trying to say something!" Ginny shouted.

Draco and Ron looked at me quickly. "What is it?" Draco asked me quietly.

"She said she was going to tell your father." I heard myself whisper and then my eyes closed again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

"Still happy with the ferret, are you?" Ron asked me as he sat down on the couch next to me.

"Yes, Ron, I'm quite happy." I looked at him. "Can't you just be happy for me? You're my best friend."

"It's been a good five months now, Ron." Harry chimed in as he came down the steps.

"This is just too weird for me." Ron leaned back against the cushions behind him.

"Well, you need to get over it. As it just so happens my relationship with Draco is going very well." I said and I brought my hand up to my collar where an emerald stone hung around my neck.

"Wh-what is that?" Ron leaned toward me quickly.

"It's just a necklace." I said and let go of my stone.

"Did Malfoy give that to you?" Harry asked and sat on the armrest of the couch.

"It was a late Christmas gift." Ginny's voice indicated.

"What is going on? Why are we having a 'Let's bother Hermione Day'?" I stood from the couch.

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist." Ginny said as she stepped in front of me. She pushed me back down onto the couch.

My phone buzzed and I jumped at the suddenness. Draco had really taken to him new mobile phone. He was now sending me text messages. Not really something that you would expect from a Malfoy, huh?

"It's Draco. He needs to speak with me." I told them. "Ron…" I looked at him.

"I'm fine, go." He said and stood from the couch.

Ginny raced over to me before I made it to the portrait hole. "Today is special." She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"What's this about?" I laughed.

"Just feels like a good day. Now go!" She opened the doorway and practically kicked me out.

* * *

"You know, it's not really warm enough to be up in the air." I shouted as I walked onto the Quidditch Pitch.

"It's March!" He shouted back.

"So, why did you drag me away from my friends? Not to go for a spin I hope. You know that I don't do brooms." I said when I reached him.

"I'll soon change that." He wiggled his eye brows at me.

"I'm going to ignore the double meaning in what you've said." I rolled my eyes.

"I promise to be gentle." He moved closer to me and pulled me to him. He captured my lips.

"You're a pig." I told him after our lips parted.

"Yeah, come on, let's fly." He said and picked up his broom.

"No, I'm not good with heights." I backed up from him.

"I won't let anything happen to you." He laughed at took my hand.

"I don't know…" I tried to pull my hand from his.

"Hermione, trust me." He said and pulled me in close.

"If I die, I'll kill you." I pointed my finger at him.

"You have my permission to kill me." He said and mounted the broom.

"Where do you want me to sit?" I asked.

"In front of me is fine. That way I can hold onto you." He said. I nodded and slowly got onto the broom.

"Is this okay?" I asked.

"Move back just a bit." He said and I did. "No, move up a little." I did. "Back a bit further, no, up again."

When I realized what he was doing I turned my head toward him. "Draco, you're disgusting!" I shouted.

"I feel pretty good, actually." He laughed. "Okay, are you ready? I'm going to push off. Hold on." He said. He closed his arms around me. He grabbed the broom just behind my hands so his arms rested on my hips. "Do you feel safe?"

"Hardly…" I mumbled. I gasped when my feet left the ground beneath them.

"Relax, babe." He whispered to me.

The air was warmer as we flew higher. We flew away from the Quidditch Pitch and back toward the school. We flew over the Owlery and then Hagrid's, I noticed he stayed away from the lake which I appreciated.

"It's beautiful up here, isn't it?" he asked.

"It is." I said. I was still a bit nervous.

The sun was setting when we flew back over the school. The sky was painted in pinks and purples. Lights from the castle danced on the school's walls. The sight was truly breath taking.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?

"Thank you for coming up here with me tonight." He said.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be. I might actually consider doing this again with you." I turned to him. He had a strange look on his face, and that can never be good, right? "Draco, what's wrong?"

"Hermione, there has been something that I've been meaning to speak to you about…" he paused. _Is he going to break up with me?_

When I didn't say anything he continued to speak. "These past five months have been amazing."

"But…" I whispered.

"But, nothing." He chuckled. "Remember when I told you that my father was only giving me till the end of the year to…" I heard him swallow. _Merlin, is this really about to happen?_ I felt my insides turn this way and that as I waited for him to continue.

"Hermione, I love you. Will you marry me?"

I felt my eyes sting and for the first time in past year they were happy tears. I carefully shifted on the broom and brought my left leg over the broom so I now had both legs on the same side. I looked at Draco and smiled at him like a fool.

"Yes!" I practically yelled. I threw myself at him and wrapped my arms around him. I pressed my lips to his and kissed him fiercely. We continued to kiss even as I felt us loosing altitude slowly. Finally what seemed like hours my feet touched the ground.

I leapt off the broom and he followed soon after me. I watched as he pulled a small back box from his jacket pocket. He opened it slowly and when I caught a glimpse of the ring I found it hard to breathe.

"Oh, Draco, it's beautiful!" I reframed from jumping up and down. My body shook with excitement as he slipped the ring onto my finger. "When did you get the chance to get it?" I asked him.

Draco picked up his broom and motioned back toward the castle. "Remember that weekend I spent with my mother last month?" He asked me and I nodded. "So, we're engaged." He smiled down at me.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

"I can't believe you're engaged!" Ginny shouted and danced around our room.

"I know! I mean how crazy is that?"

"It's really crazy! You're going to be Hermione Malfoy!" Ginny said. She came over to me and grabbed my left hand. "Damn, this ring is huge!"

"Ginny, you've seen it!"

"I know but I just can't get over how big it is!" she laughed.

Ginny took my hand and we ran down into the common room where Ron and Harry were sitting on the couch. "Can you believe she's engaged!?" Ginny shouted again.

"No," Harry said. He stood and hugged me.

"I can't believe she said yes." Ron mumbled.

"Oh, come off it, Ron!" Ginny snapped.

* * *

I was practically skipping down the corridor when I ran into Draco. "What's wrong?"

"I had a disagreement with Blaise." he looked stressed.

"What happened?" I pressed.

"He was giving me shit about our engagement." He told me.

"Why? I mean he knew we were dating, I don't understand why he would all of a sudden not be okay with us being together." I said.

"I didn't expect it to last this long. Actually I didn't expect it to last at all." I looked passed Draco and saw Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle standing not ten feet away from us. "I figured he would come to his senses eventually." Blaise said again.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped at him. Draco stepped in front of me as if want to shield me from something.

Blaise looked at Draco, "she's a Mudblood, Draco. Where are your standards?"

"You son of a bitch!" Draco shouted and stepped forward. I jumped in front of him and placed my hands on his chest. Draco clamed immediately, he nodded at me.

"What is this? You're letting this lesser creature tell you what to do now?" Blaise challenged.

I turned to face him. I took a few steps toward him and Draco caught my wrist. Our eyes made contact and as if he understood he released me and I walked all the way up to Blaise.

"What are you going to do, Mudblood?" he cocked his brow. And before I gave him a second to react I delivered a swift kick to his balls. I heard the wind leave his chest and I watched as he collapsed to the floor grabbing his gentles all the while.

I looked at Crabbe and Goyle who looked almost impressed. I turned away from them quickly and made my way back over to Draco who was smiling. "Come on, lets go." I said to Draco.

"You might want to put some ice on that." I yelled back at Blaise.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

"Bloody hell!" Draco yelled.

"Please keep your voice down, Mr. Malfoy." Snape hissed. It was study period for Gryffindors and Slytherins when Draco came running toward me, Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Sorry, Professor," Snape raised his brows at him. Draco sat down next to me. "My father has heard."

"What exactly does that mean?" Ron asked with no interest.

"It means, Weasley that my father is a bastard and he's coming here to probably try and kill me for asking Hermione to marry me." He hissed.

"Oh well, I guess you'll have to call off the engagement." Ron shrugged.

"Can you stop thinking about yourself for one second and try to be useful?" Ginny demanded and earned a hard stare from Snape who was not happy with us chatting.

"He wouldn't try something here at Hogwarts, right?" Harry asked.

"You don't know my father."

"Pansy," I whispered. _That bitch did tell Mr. Malfoy!_

"No, Blaise." Draco whispered back.

"What is his deal? Why is he trying to ruin your life?" I asked.

"Because he's a douche," Ron said as a matter-of-factly.

"See, it's not so hard to work together." Ginny mocked him.

"Bite me,"

"How do you know he's coming?" I asked him.

"My mother sent me a letter," Draco said and pulled the letter from his pocket.

"When do think he'll arrive?" Harry asked.

"We'll be lucky if he gets here by tonight."

"Great, this is just how I wanted to start off the weekend." I sighed loudly.

"Ms. Granger, do you think it would possible to keep the noise to a minimum?" Snape said from across the room.

I looked at Draco and stood from the table. Draco looked confused but followed me as I left the room.

"Hermione, Draco, where are you going?" I heard Ginny say after us.

"We need to speak to McGonagall." I said.

"You really think she'll be able to do something?" Draco asked from beside me.

"It's worth a shot. With Dumbledore away we have no choice but to ask her assistance." I said.

I quietly pushed the door to McGonagall's office open. "Professor?" I called out and the five of us piled into her office.

"Ah, thank you for joining us." I froze when I felt Draco tighten is grip on my hand. "I'm sorry; I had to start the fun without you." Lucius Malfoy said and stepped toward us. Professor McGonagall seemed to be frozen on the floor just behind him.

"What did you do!?" Draco jumped in front of me.

"Don't be so dramatic, Draco, it's unbecoming." Lucius said calmly. "Now, Draco would you like to explain why you have decided to soil the family name by joining with this Muggle born filth?" Lucius asked as he motioned to me.

"You told me to pick a bride before I graduated, so that's what I did." Draco said.

"Don't test me, boy!" Lucius yelled and I flinched at the sudden bitterness in his voice. "Draco," Lucius sighed. "When did you start to think it was alright to defy me?"

"I was done being controlled. So when you tried to push me into marrying I decided to do what I wanted." Draco stood his ground.

"How dare you!" Lucius shouted. This time I didn't flinch, instead I slowly took my wand from my cloak pocket.

"Ah-ah, Mudblood," Lucius stepped forward.

"Don't come any closer!" Draco yelled and moved more in front of me.

I heard Harry shout, magic flew from his wand but Lucius easily deflected it.

"Hermione run!" Draco said between his teeth. He pushed me back toward the door of McGonagall's office.

"No, no, Draco, Malfoys don't run." I heard Lucius' voice close behind us. "Crucio!" Lucius shouted. Draco fell to the floor writhing in pain.

"Stop it, please! You're killing your own son!" I shouted. When Lucius didn't react to my words I tried to use magic on him but he blocked it easily. I looked back down at Draco on the floor and I noticed he was close to loosing consciousness.

I jumped at Lucius despite the yells from Ginny, Harry and Ron. I grabbed his arm and attempted to pull his attention away from Draco. Lucius shoved me off of him. He lifted his arm and swung at me. I felt the pain, I hit the floor and then everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and what I saw made me wish I hadn't opened my eyes. Draco and the others were all around me magically bound and unable to move.

"Draco..." I whispered and hoped that my voice would make him open his eyes. I left tears slide down my cheek.

"Hermione, Hermione are you okay?" Harry whispered.

I nodded, "what happened?"

"Lucius knocked you out. He tortured the hell out of Draco." Harry said. I saw Ginny stir and her eyes opened.

"Oh, good you're awake." Lucius entered the room. But this time he wasn't alone. Pansy and Blaise walked in after him with their heads held high.

"He was supposed to be mine, mudblood." Pansy spat.

"Well, he didn't want you." I snapped back at her.

I cried out when I felt white hot pain travel through my side where Blaise's foot made contact with my side. "You may want to put some ice on that, Granger." Blaise said and chuckled.

"Get away from her you bastard!" Ginny yelled making Ron come to. I looked over at him with apologetic eyes.

"It seems we have a problem here." Lucius said.

"And what's that?" I challenged.

"I simply can't let my son make the biggest mistake of his life." Lucius said and walked around me. His eyes searched the room and then landed back on me. "So you see, I'm going to need to get you out of the picture." He said.

"And when you're gone he'll come to his senses! Then he'll be with me, and I won't even let him go to your funeral." Pansy laughed.

"If there's anything left of you to bury that is." Blaise smirked at me.

"Oh, and one more thing," Pansy said and lowered her self so that we were at the same level. She hit me in the face and I heard myself grunt.

"You bitch!" Ginny shouted. I'm sure that if Ginny was able to get up she would have attacked Pansy but we were all magically bounded.

"Gosh, you're bleeding." Pansy said to me, ignoring Ginny. "Oh well, a nose for a nose, right?" She laughed.

I turned to Draco who was still motionless on the floor. _Please, please wake up._ I begged.

"That's a great ring, Pansy." Blaise said but I noticed he hadn't even looked at Pansy's hand.

"Isn't it great?" she lifted her hand.

"Truly magnificent," Lucius added.

I looked at her ring, but it wasn't her ring it was mine! That bitch stole my _engagement ring_!

"I think it looks better on me anyway. And it feels like it was picked just for me." Pansy looked at _my_ ring.

"You better give that back to me!" I shouted.

"Or what, Granger?" This time Blaise spoke.

I started hard at him, there was nothing I could while I was bound, I knew that and so did they.

"That's enough talk." Lucius said calmly. He turned his attention to me. "It's time to focus on the matter at hand. Are you ready to say goodbye, Mudblood?" Lucius raised his wand to me.

I closed my eyes tight as he started to say the most feared unforgivable curse. I heard Ginny, Ron and Harry yell for him to stop. My mind wandered to Draco who was still unconscious. All I could think was that I was never going to see him again. I was never going to see my friends again. I was never going to see my mother again, and I wasn't even going to be able to say goodbye.

Suddenly I heard Lucius grunt and I opened my eyes. I watched as he was thrown to the floor bye Goyle. Crabbe had his wand raised and pointing at Blaise and Pansy. _Thank you, Merlin._ I thought, who would ever think I would thank Merlin for Crabbe and Goyle.

"Sorry I'm late." I heard a familiar voice. I turned and saw Dumbledore walk into McGonagall's office.

"Professor!" I heard Harry shout in relief.

Dumbledore walked over to Lucius with his wand out. I watched as Goyle wrestled Lucius to his feet.

"You know, Lucius, I've always known you to be an intolerant man, but this? These children? Your own boy? I must say I am quite disappointed." Dumbledore said. "Severus?" He said suddenly.

I turned my head and was surprised to see Professor Snape walked toward us. I looked at Ginny, Harry and Ron; they all seemed to be as surprised as me. Well, except Blaise and Pansy, I'm sure they expected him to help them instead of us.

"Severus, can you please assist Professor McGonagall?" Dumbledore asked not taking his eyes off of Lucius.

Professor Snape quickly made his way over to McGonagall who was still frozen on the floor. With a swift motion of his wand McGonagall sprang to life. She lifted herself off the floor slowly and walked over to Lucius with pure hatred in her eyes.

"Thank you, Snape." She said as she passed him. Snape nodded.

"How dare you come into my office and disenable me from keeping my students safe. You sir, are the lowest creature I have ever come across. Even your son knows better manners than you." McGonagall snapped and I so badly wanted to clap my hands together.

"And you children! What made you think this was appropriate? Mr. Zabini, I will be calling you family. You are not to ever return to this school." She said sternly.

I looked up at Professor Snape and as if he read my thoughts he waved his wand and the magical bonds that had been put on of us were disabled. I thanked him and crawled over to Draco as fast as I could.

"Draco, Draco, wake up!" I shook him but he didn't.

"Professor Snape can you please send an owl to the Ministry and explain to them the happenings that took place here today?" Dumbledore asked Snape.

"Remove them from my sight." McGonagall said quickly.

"Wait," I said and stood from beside Draco. I walked over to Pansy and practically ripped _my_ ring off her finger.

* * *

That night Ginny, Ron, Harry, Crabbe, Goyle and I sat around Draco's hospital bed. I had his hand in mine as the six of us whispered to each other. Madam Pumfrey had done a routine check on him and she said he would be fine.

"Thank you so much." I said to Crabbe and Goyle for the millionth time that night.

"We're Draco's best friends we could never let anything happen to him." Goyle said quietly.

"Yeah, and we knew this whole thing with his father was brewing for a while." Crabbe nodded.

"I found Blaise's owl to Mr. Malfoy about him coming here, so I knew they were going to strike together. Pansy was a bit of surprise, we didn't think she was anywhere near the school." Goyle said.

"Well, I can't thank you enough." I said.

"No, I think you can." Crabbe said and the six of us laughed quietly.

I turned my attention to Draco when I felt him stir next to me. I held my breath as watched as his eyes opened slowly.

"Hey," she grumbled.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" I asked him and held his hand tighter.

"I feel like shit, actually." He said and we laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: I hope you're all liking it! This is going to be the last chapter.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

I pushed white tool away from my face as I pulled my shoes on. I was sweating in this damn thing! I heard the door open quietly and I looked to see Ginny walk in. She looked stunning in the light green dress.

"How are you doing in here?" She smiled.

"Can you help me with my shoes? I can hardly breathe." I laughed.

"Yeah, sit back." She said and helped me slip my feet into the pearly white shoes.

"Are they waiting for me?" I asked.

"We were beginning to think that you made a run for it!" Ginny laughed as she helped me adjust myself.

"Oh, Gin, I'm so nervous!"

"Don't be! Now come on." She said and pushed me out the door.

I looked at Harry, Ron and Ginny as they lined up with the others behind Dumbledore. I was happy to see that they were smiling as I took Dumbledore's arm. When I heard the music start I swallowed hard and walked forward. The doors in front of me opened and everyone inside turned to look at me.

I smiled at the people around me as I passed them but I kept looked back straight forward where my eyes made contact with Draco's every time. I felt the butterflies in my stomach flutter when he smiled broadly at me. When I reached the front I turned to see my mother with tears in her eyes and I smiled at her. Next to her was Mrs. Malfoy who smiled sweetly at me. It was all so surreal.

When I was close enough, Draco took my hand from Dumbledore's and Ginny, Ron, Harry and the others lined up on either side of me and Draco.

"Are you ready?" Draco whispered and I nodded.

We turned to the priest and the ceremony began.

* * *

Pop! The champagne was opened and glasses were passed around.

"Thanks for doing this the Muggle way." I leaned over to Draco.

"Anything for my wife," He smiled. I kissed him lightly on the lips and the whole hall erupted into cheers.

"This is so crazy!" I laughed.

"How does it feel?" Draco asked me.

"How does what feel?"

"How does it feel to be a Malfoy?" he smiled.

"Like a dream come true." I said.

That night Draco and I crashed through the door of our newly purchased home, we dropped our bags in the living room. He took me into his arms and kissed me fiercely. And before I knew it I was being pulled up the steps to our new bedroom. We rid our selves of our clothing and made love for the first time as husband and wife. And just as he promised, Draco was gentle, well that was only true for the first time. After that things got a bit wild. After all, Malfoys always give one hundred percent and let me tell you with Draco, one hundred percent is never enough, but hey, I'm not complaining.

* * *

Author's Note: And that's it folks! I hope you liked it! I love writing it! :)


End file.
